


Buff Curry

by purplefox



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Spending time together is what Souji needs





	Buff Curry

There were many things Souji could have done. Many things he would have done but when it came to Kanji there was nothing he would have done differently. Every step towards where he was now. It was a simple great pleasure.

And Souji had to put up with the knowing grin from his uncle but that was fine. He always laughed with Yosuke because not only did Yosuke get it. That was his best friend. He had to put up with the knowing grins from the police at the station but that was fine too.

No one saw Kanji the way he did. No one got to see his blush. No one else got to see his soft stammering and while kids all over saw Kanji at his best. Kanji belonged to Souji. It was that simple.

Souji had carefully planned this out. He had talked to the guys at the station. Traded a large salad for Dojima’s schedule. He had worked and worked with Nanako until he had managed to arrange some Daddy and daughter time for her. Yosuke and Teddie had pitched in too.

Now Dojima might have shot him a few laughs before he left. Left late just so he could look Kanji in the eye when he made it over. Dojima might have done that but Souji knew he did not really mean it. He just found this whole thing funny that was all.

His uncle loved Kanji in his own way and while Souji tried to keep the sweeter parts of Kanji to himself. Dojima had ridiculously good timing.

But anyway, the house was empty. Dojima and Nanako would be gone for most of the day to come back at dinner time. Kanji was staying the day. Not the night. Souji had wanted that but honestly he knew that Kanji was not emotionally prepared for that.

He still flailed and blushed terrible when they were alone together with a bed nearby. Souji had no plans of doing anything. Maybe some kissing and cuddling but Kanji needed to get used to them a bit more first. Fine with Souji honestly. He could wait. He had waited this long after all.

But the important thing was that he had Kanji all to himself in an empty house. No Nanako to provide a distraction. As cute as she was a distraction Souji wanted Kanji all to himself once in a while. Nanako would have her chance with Kanji later when she returned home.

Souji on the other hand got Kanji to himself while they were gone. He already had it all planned out. Some cooking, some talking. Maybe some kissing while they watched television. But most importantly they were going to do some one on one talking.

He had been looking forward to having Kanji help him with dinner for all of them. Looking forward to having him the entire day being all cute inside the kitchen. Then when Nanako and Dojima got back it would be all of them together. Souji honestly could not wait.

X

“Your slices are so smooth.” Souji said softly as he joined Kanji by the cutting board. “As always I’m impressed how neatly you do these things.” He swept away the cut vegetables from Kanji and indulged himself with lightly kissing his cheek. “Good work these are perfect.”

“Souji-senpai!” Kanji was flustered as Souji chucked the vegetables in the pot and turned the heat to low. Let the simmer as he continued to work. “You-you…”

“It’s just a little kiss.” Souji pointed out softly. “Did it bother you that much? It was a thank you. If you want I won’t do it again.” He watched the way Kanji flushed while he shook his head. “Do you want me to do it more?” He gently removed the knife from Kanji’s grip and placed it down. He reached up and cradled Kanji’s flushed face. “Did you want to be warned? I can do that too.”

“You can d whatever you want to me Senpai.” Kanji spluttered. “I was just surprised that you-“ He tried to look away but Souji ducked his head every time Kanji did so that they kept looking at each other. “I wasn’t expecting it at that moment.”

“Is that so.” Souji said softly. He watched the way Kanji looked from the cutting board to him to the stove and the pot to him again. “Maybe I don’t tell you enough how I feel.” He said softly. “Your uncertainty is my fault.”

“I’m not uncertain!” Kanji took him by surprise, large hands locking him in place. Souji did not dislike it however. Instead he remained still as Kanji flushed and kept him from moving. “I lo- I really like you Souji-senpai. Every time I’m with you are you kiss me- it just feels like a dream come true.”

“Every time I’m with you it’s a dream come true.” Souji cradled Kanji’s face before he leaned into Kanji’s embrace. It was so tight, he loved it. “Everything we do is so much fun. You’re so cute.” Souji breathed. “I adore everything you do.”

“Senpai.” The arms tightening was his first warning but it was more than enough. Souji closed his eyes when Kanji pulled him into a kiss. Soft and slow Kanji brushed his lips against his until Souji turned it deeper.

He loved kissing Kanji so much. Wrapped up in his arms or pushing Kanji down so he could take his time. There was no difference for him. It was all good.

Kanji rarely took the initiative but when he did, Souji always had a good time. Kanji was only slow to warm up. he was a serious and fierce person. He gave everything his all once he got started. Soon enough Souji and Kanji were panting every time they pulled back to breathe.

The sound of water splashing over got them out of each other’s arms fast. Souji tossed the stove an annoyed glance before he sighed and went over to lift the pot. Kanji’s entire neck and ears were red when he glanced back at him.

Well there was no sense in letting the curry burn or dinner be ruined. Dojima would give him hell and Nanako would be disappointed. They could continue this another time when they had less responsibilities.


End file.
